Breathe Cum-olina
by AttackingJepson
Summary: Does the title not speak for itself?
1. The Introduction

Okay, so don't hate me but I'm shipping David and Kyle, yeah they're perfect and they'd be really cute together so if you don't like male on male then don't read okay? Okay thanks :D

**David's POV**

We sat on the bus trying to think of lyrics to a new song we needed. I looked up at Kyle, he was working on the album art, he ran his hand through his thick blonde hair, frustrated.

"Damn, D. This is a lot harder then it was when we were still in Colorado…"

Kyle was sitting on the couch at the end of my feet. I was stretched out looking up at the ceiling. He was right, when we were at home, everything came naturally, and on the road it was so much different. Everything was. All we had was the band and the music. Don't get me wrong, it was great, but I missed everybody I left back in Denver…

"I give up for tonight. How about you?" Kyle said as he looked over at me.

"Yeah I guess so, I mean fuck this we're sitting here on a Friday night getting no shit done, let's go out and fuckin' party, man!"

Kyle smiled and put on his jacket, I slipped on my red leather jacket. Kyle opened the door and stepped out, still holding the door open for me, "ladies first."

"Shut the fuck up, man," I said as I chuckled and punched his shoulder playfully. Kyle let the door slam shut and we started walking around New York city trying to find the night club we'd blow all of our money on tonight.

As we were walking, Kyle put his arm around me. Confused, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. His only response was "Oh stop acting like you don't like it, boo."

What the fuck was my best friend doing…


	2. Like Last Night

***Kyle's POV*******

I really don't know what compelled me to do it… I've always had a closer bond with D then any of the other guys… he's just… Different… His hair is fucking perfect his eyes are fucking perfect, his legs are fucking perfect, HIS EVERYTHING IS FUCKING PERFECT.

While we were walking down the New York streets, the lights were shining down on him, making him look even better than he usually does. If he's freaked out that I put my arm around him, he'd be petrified if he knew everything I wanted to do with him…

He pulled my arm off him and turned to face me directly.

"Kyle, what the fuck man?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What? You're cute man," I shrugged.

David just laughed, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Dude what the fuck am I gonna do with you?" he asked as he pulled a cig from his pocket, along with a lighter, lit the stick before passing me the lighter and I pulled my own cigarettes from my pocket. David likes the cheap shit, I'm willing to spend a little more money on my cigs.

I inhaled before laughing along with him, "I don't know man, you could fuck me," I said chuckling along with him.

He punched my shoulder and said, "Come on bro, we've gotta' get to some club before all the 9's and 10's are gone."

He was talking about girls at this point. I shrugged and replied, "Man, it's already 3, we might have to settle for some 8's tonight."

"Not if we find a bar full of ugly dudes we won't." D said as he started walking again.

We were walking for quite some time before we finally found a place where the music was good, and there was plenty of alcohol, and chicks for D. Little did he know, there was no 8, 9, or even 10 for him there.

We had a shot contest; I matched him shot for shot. I knew I could hold my alcohol better than him, I've proved that before. All I needed to do was get him drunk enough to the point where he'll want me, but he'll still remember what had happened the night before.

I stayed talking to the bartender about where the nearest hotel was. There was no way I was getting lucky enough to walk D all the way back to the bus without getting caught by the cops.

Luckily enough for me, there was one just a couple blocks from the bar, God damn I love New York.

When I finally found D, he was sitting in a chair with a scrawny girl giving him a lap dance. I pulled her off of him and stuck 50 bucks between her hip and the string of her thong. She ran a finger from my neck to my chin, bringing me closer to her, she continued this until our lips touched. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I returned the favor.

When I built up enough courage, I reached for David's shirt and pulled him up, I stopped making out with the blonde and suggested: "Three way kiss?"

There was no hesitation, three mouths moving in unison. It was east to tell who was who, D tasted like alcohol and cigarettes, the burnette tasted a bit like a green apple martini. This was just about the best thing that's happened to me the entire time we were on tour.

Eventually I noticed I couldn't taste the apple martini any more, I opened one of my eyes only D and I were left, not that I minded. I stopped kissing him, took his hand, and pulled him into a booth, laid him down, and unzipped his _Attack! Attack!_ jacket. I placed my lips on his and tasted the cigarette he was smoking 10 minutes ago. I never thought I would enjoy the after taste, but now it was something to die for.

Once I got bored of just making out in the booth, I followed the directions the bartender had given me to the hotel a few blocks down.

The walk there wasn't the easiest thing in the world; D kept tripping until he got the point that he was supposed to lean on me for support. Every time I saw headlights I panicked and thought the cops were going to put us in jail for the night.

"Hello, welcome to the Holiday Inn, how may I help you?" chimed an overly perky blonde woman.

"Yeah, can I get a room for tonight?"

"Of course, just let me check the openings," she stated as she started to type on the old computer. She went into a room behind her and came back with a little plastic card. "Here you go, It'll be on floor 3 to your left of the elevator."

"Thanks so much," I said as I handed her my American Express credit card.

"Anytime, enjoy your stay at Holiday Inn!"

I smiled at her before I took David's hand and let him into the elevator; Once in the small rising cart, I grabbed D by the waist and pulled him close to me, he responded by wrapping his arms around my neck and pressing his lips against my cheek. I blushed a little and returned by kissing the top of his head.

When the elevator opened, I lifted David up by leaning him back on my left arm, and scooping his legs up with my right arm, I carried him like that until I found room 336. I set D down and pulled the key from my pocket, swiped it into the door, and proceeded to hold the door open for D.

"Ladies first," I said as I bowed and gestured with my hand for him to enter. He laughed and punched my shoulder before entering.

We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before D asked, "Now what?"

"This," I unzipped his pants and bit between one of the belt loops, and gave a gentle tug with my teeth, the jeans easily fell off of his tiny legs. He got the idea and took his jacket and shirt off to reveal his scrawny arms and skin and bone ribcage.

I smiled when I saw he was wearing his America boxers, I've always loved those boxers. I looked up at him and bared my teeth; he blushed, making him even cuter.

I pulled the boxers down slowly, licking and kissing my way down behind them, leading up to his already rock hard dick. I kissed the head playfully and licked up and down his shaft teasingly. He was making these noises that sounded like they came from deep inside of his throat, they got louder and sexier as I got more playful.

I've seen his dick before, obviously we're best friends, we live together on a tour bus, we share a room there, and we get drunk together; it'd be weird if I haven't seen it before, but this time is different, his penis is out for me this time, not some prostitute, not himself, not for fun, for me. Kyle Even.

I sucked on the head for a few minutes before I started to move my head back and fourth to pleasure more of him. He rested his hand on my blonde hair, and looked up at the celling and moaned.

I started to massage him with my tongue, he liked this even more, his breathing got heavier, and he was moaning more often.

"Kyle, bro I'm gonna-!"

Before he could finish his sentence he finished into my mouth. Being the master at shots, I swallowed all of the semen in one swift movement.

D noticed there was a little bit on the tip of his dick and was going to wipe it off with a Kleenex; I grabbed the piece of tissue from his hand and threw it in the trash, got back on my knees and licked the remaining cum off.

David smiled and looked straight into my eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," I responded as I pulled his naked body against my clothes. He wrapped his arms around my neck again, I rested my head on his, closed my eyes, and sighed, I never thought I would get the chance to do this with my amazing best friend, he's truly amazing.

D let go and pulled away from me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me," He said as he showed me his slightly crooked teeth, they were always a turn on to me and they always will be. He started unbuttoning my shirt from the bottom, while he was doing so he followed his hands with his tongue, licking his way up to my lips. He placed his lips on mine and we started wrestling with our tongues.

While we were doing that he was undoing my pants blindly, I eventually felt my pants drop down to my black VANS, he pulled my boxers down with his left hand while playing with my hair with his right. Once we were both completely naked, we continued to make out, feeling each others heart beat against our chests, when I grabbed his ass, D jumped a little but settled down quickly.

David took his right hand and started stroking the bottom of my dick, slowly at first, but increasing speed as my breathing got deeper. I let out a moan and bit my lower lip when he grabbed my ass with his free hand.

He stopped kissing me and got on his knees, he kissed the tip of my penis before he continued to run his hand, extremely fast now. I let out sort of this screaming moan sort of noise when I finished, getting cum all over his face and in his hair.

He licked what he could off and wiped the rest with his hands, and licked it from there. Before he could get the last bit off, I put my finger to the side of his nose, I wiped the thick white liquid from my finger to his lower lip and proceeded to place my lips on his, making sure his tongue went first.

I moved him over on the bed and laid him down. I walked over to where my pants were on the ground, opened my wallet, and pulled out the condom I put in before we left the bus.

I walked over to the bed and as I was opening the wrapper, D took it from me and opened the small package revealing the pink rubber ring with lube already placed on the outside.

D threw the wrapper behind the headboard and put the pink rubber between his lips and his gums and slid the condom over my already hard dick with his mouth.

Once the condom was on, D turned over revealing his ass, it's all mine, I get his virgin ass.

I felt him tense up and saw his shoulders contract, and get looser as he got used to me being inside of him, that didn't last long because only my tip was inside of him, we still had a long way to go.

Once he was confortable with the majority of my dick inside of him, I started thrusting my hip, David was moaning along with the rhythm of my thrusting. Once I got faster, he got louder, I grabbed his sides with my hands and realized the size difference between us, David was actually a lot thinner then I had recently thought.

I screamed this time when I finished, and pulled out. I took off the condom and threw it in the trashcan. David moved the comforter so that we could both get under it and the sheets. We held each other and kissed, I was messing with his hair as I massaged his tongue with mine, I could feel his breath on my face, it was the most comforting thing I've ever felt.

"I love you, Kyle," David said as he smiled with the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too, D," I said as I pulled his head towards mine and pressed his lips to mine for the last time that night. I fell asleep to the sound of David softly snoring.


	3. The Dressing Room

***David's POV*******

I was awake and alert, my head felt like a bottle had been smashed over it, and I didn't know where I crashed the night before; but I knew if I opened my eyes, my head would only feel worse.

Unfortunately for me, once I wake up hung over, it's only a matter of minutes before my body reminds me of what I did the night before. I felt my legs and back start to ache first, then my arms, and to my surprise, my throat and ass…

I wasn't too concerned at all the pain; I've done some pretty fucked up shit when I've been wasted. Some girl probably shoved her fingers up my ass… Again…

I did a 180 with my body so I could turn to my most recent prostitute, so I could assess if I should take myself to be tested for any STD's.

I reached for her shoulder and pulled her close to me, "Damn she's flat…" I thought to myself as I placed my lips on hers.

She didn't respond so I finally decided to slowly peel open my eyes, once they readjusted, I experienced the biggest shock of my life; The "girl" sleeping next to me was Kyle.

I screamed and fell on the floor of the hotel room, this, of course, woke Kyle up.

"Dude, what time is it?"

I glared at him for a few seconds before finally speaking: "You just woke up next to me and your only concern is the damn time! ?"

"Huh, your mood changes fast, you were fine with it last night." Kyle said as he sat up and stretched his arms towards the celling.

I raised an eyebrow at him and tried to remember anything I could from last night, it took a few minutes but eventually I remembered being on the floor, with Kyle in front of-

Shit.

"Dude… Did I… Suck your dick last night?"

"That's not the only thing you did with me last night," Kyle looked straight at me with a smug grin spread across his face.

God damnit he was so annoying. He pissed me off enough that I jumped to my feet and tackled him on the bed and threw punch after punch at his face.

This wasn't my best idea, Kyle had at least 6 inches and 30 pounds on me, I'm not sure what made me think I could take him.

He pushed me off of him easily; I hit the wall and collapsed into a heap on the ground, I jumped back up and hit him in the face with my right fist, which he easily retaliated. Kyle lifted his left leg and kicked my right shin.

I looked up at him and felt the anger in my head get the absolute best of me, I pulled back my right fist and threw it towards Kyle's eye.

Of course, Kyle, like the fucking ninja he is, caught my fist in his hand, and stared down at me. He jerked his arm down and released my fist so that it went back down into place at my side. With one of his hands, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head up, with his other, he punched my stomach, causing me to loose my breath and double over in pain.

I coughed a couple of times and spit out the brick red liquid that came from my mouth. I looked up at him, still clutching my stomach with both arms, he was breathing heavily, he was staring back at me; He let out a large amount of air from his lungs in anger before he turned back to the bed, sat down, and put his head in his hands, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

I slowly gained my breath back and sat up against the wall, being cautious of Kyle's movement, one swift kick of his leg and I'd be out.

I felt something drip on my knee; it was blood. Another drop fell, I traced it back to its source; it was falling from my nose.

I reached for my sweatshirt to apply pressure with, but before I could press it against my nose ring, Kyle yanked it from my hands and handed me the box of tissues, he had put his jeans back on now, he was still shirtless however. I looked up at his face, he wasn't looking at me any longer. With his left hand, he was holding a wet towel up to his eye.

I took the box and set it on the floor in front of me, I took a few out and pressed them against my face until the bleeding stopped.

Kyle was standing in the other side of the room when I looked up, he was moving his right shoulder around, then the left his jaw tightened and he closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

I stood up and walked to where my American flag boxers were lying on the ground. I slipped those on, and looked to the other side of the room to see Kyle sitting in a chair with his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

I walked quietly behind him and bent down until our lips met, once I pulled away, Kyle opened his eyes confused and sat up in the little wooden chair.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I wrapped my arms gently around his neck and rested my head on his good shoulder. He turned, kissed me on the cheek, stood up and grabbed my shoulders,

"Don't be, all this shit is my fault, I shouldn't have done all of this without you being sobe-"

I cut him off with my lips gently massaging his, we stopped and I pulled him closer to me. His hands felt perfect on my back, just like they belonged there, he ran his hands up and down my back and eventually up to my neck, towards my face, and our lips touched again. Kyle pulled away and I looked at his jaw.

"Shit did I do that to you?" There was a large splotch of blue and purple on the left side of his chin. I set my hand on it, but Kyle grabbed my wrist and moved my hand back to my waist.

"It's alright, just a bruise," Kyle smiled at me, "it'll heal."

I faked a half smile and looked up at him, "Just go get some ice for it please? If you wont do it for you, do it for me."

He sighed and walked over to the sink and bent down under it to find the little bucket. "You're lucky you're so god damn attractive." I smiled, looked down, blushed a little, and scratched my head. I'm not too used to the whole 'boyfriend' thing yet.

As he was getting ice down the hall, I located my pants and belt and slipped them over my legs. I reached in my pockets, in the left, I found my wallet with the two fifties I left in it. In the right, I found my, phone. I pulled it out and frowned, there goes another iPhone in the garbage.

I found my shirt and jacket and slipped the grey shirt over my head and ribcage. I smelled the jacket and threw it back to the other side of the room. I have no intentions on smelling like a prostitute the entire day.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my nose, still stained with blood. I reached for the towel hanging on the silver hoop and wet the corner of it before applying it to the mess of my face.

I wet my hair with the sink as well, just incase I smell like cigarettes. I reached for the little bottle of shampoo they put in each room. I emptied the bottle into my hand, "It would have to be a thick, white, fluid. Why not?" I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes and ran my hands through my thick hair, as I did, I thought about how we're going to tell Lou, Josh, and Eric about this…


End file.
